<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome home by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756335">welcome home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, My first gay fanfiction ever so please bear with me, Post-Time Skip, daisuga - Freeform, gay dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home”, Daichi says, while he pulls Koushi into his arms to hug him. He snuggles into the ash-blonde's neck and Koushi can’t reciprocate the hug because he is holding his things in his arms. </p>
<p>“Thanks” is all Koushi says for a few seconds. Because really, for some reason, his sleepy and cute husband just left him speechless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language so this may have errors. I love this ship. That's all I have to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Koushi finally arrives home, he is tired, and his feet hurt from standing up all day. He also thinks that his head hurts and that maybe it has to do with the fact that one of his students sneezed today. Whatever it was, he hoped that didn’t mean a cold because he had too many things to do with the school to suddenly get sick. While he got his shoes off in the entrance, no one came to receive him. He used to this at this rate, so he didn’t make a big deal about it. He exchanged his work shoes for the pair of slippers in the shoe rack and then he hanged his jacket close to the door and finally took his bag again to walk to his bedroom.</p>
<p>What he found there, however, left him frozen for a few seconds. </p>
<p>On his bed, was none other than Daichi, sleeping like he did when he was tired. The fact of Daichi on his bed wasn’t strange, since they have been sharing a bed for over a year now (the wedding rings on their fingers was proof of that). The thing that made Suga froze at the view was the fact that Daichi was at home at this hour. <br/>He usually goes and comes home in strange hours since his job is like that. But for some reason that Koushi doesn’t remember, Daichi is early and he isn’t complaining, on the contrary, he is relieved and happy to know that his husband is home safe and sound. </p>
<p>So, after a few seconds of staring and grinning like a total idiot, Koushi decides to enter the bedroom the most silently he can. He puts his bag on the floor and starts looking into his drawers for clean clothes to take a bath and then prepare dinner. While he does that, Daichi looks undisturbed. Until Koushi, like the dumb idiot, he is sometimes, somehow, stumbles with the bag he left on the floor. </p>
<p>He doesn’t fall but makes enough noise to wake Daichi, who has never had a heavy sleep. </p>
<p>Koushi curses (something that he doesn’t do on a daily basis because he spends his days with children) and tries to act as nothing happened, but when he hears Daichi’s voice, he looks at his husband with wide eyes, almost like a child caught doing a naughty thing. </p>
<p>“Hi”, he says, smiling nervously and feeling quite embarrassed. Daichi on the other hand is looking at him with just one eye open, hunched shoulders while he scratches his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry I woke you up. You can go to sleep again”, Koushi is almost blushing, almost. And he can’t stop himself from feeling like an idiot teen again. </p>
<p>“You are home”, Daichi says, ignoring completely what Koushi just said. “Did you arrive just now?”</p>
<p>“A few minutes ago,” Koushi answers while he takes his things to take a bath again. “Go back to sleep”. </p>
<p>Koushi is completely ignored since Daichi doesn’t go back to sleep. Instead, he gets out of bed, and sleepily and lazily, he walks until he is in front of his husband. Koushi is about to tell him (with his motherly voice of course) that he should go back to sleep when Daichi leans down a little to catch his lips on a kiss. </p>
<p>And for some reason, Koushi is surprised. Like if they haven’t kissed before like they are teens again and they are kissing for the first time. Even if they have been married for a year and a half. </p>
<p>The kiss ends as fast as it starts and when Koushi looks at his husband again, he is grinning sleepily and cutely and Koushi can stop himself from smiling like an idiot again. </p>
<p>“Welcome home”, Daichi says, while he pulls Koushi into his arms to hug him. He snuggles into the ash-blonde's neck and Koushi can’t reciprocate the hug because he is holding his things in his arms. </p>
<p>“Thanks” is all Koushi says for a few seconds. Because really, for some reason, his sleepy and cute husband just left him speechless. </p>
<p>“Will you take a nap with me after you bathe?”</p>
<p>“I was going to do dinner”. </p>
<p>“We can skip that part and sleep”, Daichi’s stomach, however, thinks differently because at that moment it makes a sound that only means that he wants to eat. </p>
<p>“Your stomach agrees with me”, says Koushi, chuckling a little. Daichi sighs frustrated before letting go of his husband. He looks defeated and Koushi smiles before kissing him in the nose.</p>
<p>“I’ll lay down with you after we eat, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll help doing dinner then”. </p>
<p>“Or you can sleep a little bit more and I’ll call you when it's ready”. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I can sleep anymore without you in bed”, Daichi smirks and Koushi laughs. </p>
<p>“Okay, just don’t burn the kitchen while I’m in the bathtub”. </p>
<p>“Sir yes sir”, he says and after looking at each other eyes for a few seconds, they both end up laughing. </p>
<p>After dinner, Koushi, as he promised, lay down with Daichi in bed. They talked for a few minutes, while Daichi was laying down close to Koushi like a baby crow close to their momma crow. Koushi even told him about his day, told him a few stories of the children in his class, and then showed him some of the drawings they made. </p>
<p>It was pleasant and calm for both of them.</p>
<p>And it all ended with Daichi falling asleep just right beside Koushi and him smiling like an idiot again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>